Dark Side
by unknownfangirl10
Summary: He's been there since the beginning, only coming out in acts of extreme anger or embarrassment; never taken it too far, until now. He's the dark side to a light, and the light's burning out.
1. Anger

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

I grit my teeth and throw my bag onto a chair; at the same time I slam the door behind me, ignoring my siblings' protests.

This is _his_ fault. _He's_ ruining my life, and has been ever since I've had him.

Why am I the one cursed with having _him_ in my life? Why me? What have I done?

And this time...oh this time... _he_ decided to push the boundaries. I didn't think he would have gone this far as to hurt one of my family. Someone I care about.

I walk straight into the elevator and press the button for the lab hard with anger. The elevator closes behind me when I get off, and I instantly disable it before anyone can follow me. I prefer to be alone right now.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I don't even bother to see who's calling. I already have a pretty good idea of who it is.

I sit down at Leo's Mission Specialist desk and pound my fists on it. I give a yell of frustration and hit the desk one more time, which causes a few things to jump. I don't bother fixing anything.

My head lies in my hands as I lean on the desk, and the events of today rush through my head.

How was I supposed to know that _he_ was going to make a surprise appearance. Notice the surprise part. And once he was gone, the truth of how they felt was revealed. I never expected that part. I still can see the looks on their faces, and I can still hear their voices ringing throughout my head, almost haunting me.

Ugh! I don't want to relive this again.

I angrily push myself back from the desk and hop up onto my feet. I kick the chair and it rolls away into the wall in front of me, possibly leaving a dent from the force of the kick. The chair comes back towards me, and I push away in the direction of the elevator. It doesn't come back. Even the chair doesn't like me anymore.

Who would like someone like me? Someone who isn't always themselves, and they have no control over when they change. Almost a dark side, you could say. Well, some might have already said.

Without the chair, I go over and kick the desk instead. A pen rolls off, and I just stare at it for a few moments, not thinking of anything or anyone.

I blink a few times and come back to my senses, and when I do, the whole reason why I'm in the lab alone comes back to me.

They will never understand, they don't know what it's like. No one does. The only way to explain it is it's like you've lost yourself for who knows how long, and you have no idea how to find yourself. You suddenly come back, but you're still lost, and you're not sure if you will ever be found again. I make this sound dramatic, don't I? Well, it's the truth and only way I can think to explain it, so it doesn't matter.

They think it feels like an unconscious state, but you're still technically awake, just not...you. But that's not what it truly is, at least not in my opinion.

The worst part of it? You're alone, there and back, because there is no one else there who understands.

When _he_ decides to make an appearance, it's impossible to know how it will end. And this time, it just went too far. There's no way out of what happened, but I can try and avoid it as much as I want.

My phone vibrates again, and this time I slowly take it out of my pocket. I'm not surprised when I see the name, and I quickly click to ignore the call. I place my phone on Leo's desk, which I haven't moved from yet, and shut it down completely. I don't need people calling acting as a constant reminder.

Up until now, I didn't realize how sore I am. I'm usually sore after _he_ comes out, but today, I feel even worse. I have a vague idea of why.

I walk over and stand in front of the capsules. I look at each one of them individually, but I have a difficult time looking at one of them. I do have a hard time at looking at either one, but one of them reminds me that for a few weeks, we will not be able to act as a team. The three bionic heroes, minus one, and last time, it didn't turn out so well.

I move forward and open up my capsule. I stand I'm front of it for a moment, before I actually step inside. I turn around and close the door in front of me, and then I slowly sink to the bottom of it. I draw my legs in to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs, while my head rests in between my knees.

The events of today rush through my head, and I am unable to block it out. A single tear forms in the corner of my right eye, and I quickly wipe it away.

 _"Why can't you just control it?"_ They asked.

Control it? I'm not aware of anything while _he's_ out. Would if I could, and why can't they understand that? Oh yeah, they never will. No one will.

 _"I hate it when that dark side of you comes out!"_ They yelled.

Dark side? You think I want this? It isn't me, it's _him_! _He_ takes over, and _he_ 's the dark one. Not me!

 _"I thought you were our brother,"_ they said in a last effort. And then...I broke.

 _"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Trent yells and shoves Chase back, causing him to drop his books._

 _"Sorry," Chase quickly apologizes as he quickly picks up his books._

 _"Sorry won't cut it this time nerd," Trent spits the last word. "You've got in my way enough times. This time," he laughs. "This time, you'll pay." He grabs Chase by the front of his shirt, causing him to spill his belongings again, and slams him up against a locker. "It's your lucky day today, Principal Perry is out today, and that means there will be no delaying this."_

 _"Look, Trent, I'm really sorry, and I'll do anything to-" Chase's plead is cut off._

 _"Shut up!" Trent gives Chase a hard shove against the locker._

 _"But-" Trent gives one more shove._

 _"I said, shut up!" Trent throws Chase onto the floor._

 _While all of this is happening, a crowd has begun to form around the two. Amongst the crowd are Chase's siblings, who are trying to weave their way to the front._

 _Chase begins to inch himself up from the ground, but Trent places his foot on his stomach to keep him down. Chase gives a small groan, and the entire time, he is isn't fully aware to the anger bubbling up in him. He's too focused on getting away from Trent._

 _"Your lame siblings aren't here to protect you this time, so there is no one here to stop me." Trent laughs and removes his foot from Chase's chest. Chase takes a few gasps of air before Trent hoists him back onto his feet._

 _"Those siblings of yours, man, I'd love to see the looks on their pathetic faces as I take you down." The anger inside Chase starts to reach the boiling point, no one talks about his family like that. "Hm...but where are they? Leaving you behind, like always. I mean, who would protect someone as pathetic and stupid as you?" As Trent laughs, he fails to notice the menacing look growing on Chase's face._

 _In Chase, the anger grows to an unstoppable point, and three words flash in front of his eyes: Commando App Engaged._

 **A/N: This story is a work of random inspiration, and I'm not sure how long it will be. Each chapter will consist of flashback, so I hope you like that part, I wasn't really sure about it. Also, I purposely made Trent a little more violent than he normally would be.**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	2. Reason

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

I'm not sure how long I've been down here, but apparently it's long enough for Mr. Davenport to get home and enable the elevator.

I hear it moving, and instantly come up from my spot on the floor of my capsule. I quickly come out of it, and before I realize what I'm doing, I've run out of the lab.

I step outside and am not sure where to go, but I know I want to be anywhere but here. I run as fast as my legs can take me, which isn't that fast.

I continue to run down the street and into some woods I found. I never realized that there was a small forest in Mission Creek. I slow down once I'm a good way into the forest, and I walk through it, taking it all in. I really just ran away from home, and I'm all alone here.

A big log, which appears to be a tree that fell over, lays in the middle of the woods. I decide to take a much needed rest and sit down on it.

It's a time like this that I wish I had Bree's super speed. I cringe as I think of why she hasn't already used it to come after me.

I'm not sure how the idea came to me, but I realize it's what I have to do. I quickly shut down the locator in my chip. I would rather be alone right now, and I don't think they realize this.

The soreness of my body decides to show up again, and my eyelids suddenly start to droop. The sky isn't even that dark yet, then why am I so tired? I decide to go with it, and I lay down on the log. I instantly regret leaving my backpack at the house; I could really use it right now as a pillow.

The log isn't the most comfortable, but my body doesn't care, as I drift away in a deep sleep.

I'm not sure how long I was out, but when I wake back up it's dark outside. I unfortunately left my phone in the lab, so I have no idea what time it is. I thought I would sleep longer, but then I notice why I woke up. I hear voices.

"Why are we in the woods?" I can hear what I think is Leo's voice.

"Because this is Chase's last known location," Mr. Davenport answers, and I now know it's them. "And he left his phone in the lab, so this is the only lead we have on him." I guess there's a good side to leaving my phone behind.

I am instantly on my feet as their voices get closer, and I start sprinting through the forest. I can't have them finding me. With my bionic hearing, it's giving me a lead on them. They aren't as close as they may sound.

I rush through the trees, but I don't pay much attention to where I'm stepping, my first mistake.

The end of the woods is in my sight, and I run to it as fast as I can, my second mistake.

Being a bit careless is my main mistake, and is the reason that I trip, seconds from the end. A small log was in my way, and I did not notice it.

As I hit the ground, I silently curse to myself. I never would've been in this position if _he_ had never shown up. _He_ 's always the one to blame, and there's no escaping him. No matter where I am, or what I do, _he_ 's always there, just waiting for me to crack. _He_ 's even here right now, waiting for me to blow up in anger or frustration. I can't let him have that satisfaction, not after what he did.

I push myself off the ground, and brush off the dirt. I am instantly back on the ground when I put pressure on my right leg. I look at it, and I realize that I've scraped it. Blood seeps through the scrape, but it could be worse. It only stings, and the pain took me by surprise. I'll be fine.

This time, I carefully bring myself onto my feet, and I cringe a little as I stand up straight. I start to walk forward and wince every time I step with right foot. There's no way I'm running now.

I limp my way out of the trees, and into the darkness of the night sky. I'm not sure where I am, and the fact that it's night isn't much help either. All I know is I'm not at home, and that's all that matters.

I don't stop moving, no matter how much my leg protests. I have to get away from the woods, who knows how close Leo, Mr. Davenport, and whoever might be with them, are to me.

The street lights and the moon are the only sources of light I have. The streets remain empty, as there hasn't been a single car in them. As I turn a corner, I hear a muffled scream, which I wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for my bionic hearing.

Quickly, I go in the direction of the scream, even though there is a burning pain in my leg.

I arrive next to an alley and peek in it. A masked man has a woman pinned against a wall, and she has what looks like a sock in her mouth as a gag. What I'm guessing is her purse, is lying on the ground next to them.

I do the only thing I can do, I run into the alley, and straight into the guy. He gasps as we both collide into the cement ground.

"Go! Run!" I yell at the lady, and she does just that. She grabs her purse from the ground and takes off at a full sprint, never looking back.

I'm too distracted watching the lady leave that I fail to notice the guy coming out of my grip. He suddenly grabs my arms and flips us over, so he's on top of me. He has a mean look in his eye, like he isn't afraid to kill. I hope that's not what he has in mind.

"Stupid boy, you think you can take me on, I'd like to see you try," he laughs in my face as I struggle to break free.

The anger in me grows, but I know I can't let Spike out, or he might reveal my bionics. That cannot happen.

I catch the guy off guard when I throw him off of me, and looks at me with surprise.

"Oh, is the kid trying to be brave and strong," he snorts, "now that's funny. Face it kid, you're no match for me." He tackles me and my head slams into the cement ground, stunning me for a few seconds.

In those few seconds, the guy pulls something out of his pocket. My eyes widen at what it is, a knife. It shines in the minimal light in the alley, before he thrusts it in my direction. I barely have enough to dodge it and roll away.

"Stop playing around kid, you don't want to mess with me, that was your first mistake," he advances toward me. I get to my feet, but I am instantly aware that I have backed myself into a corner, I'm trapped.

"I've got a dark side boy, and you have brought it out." There it is, a dark side. Well, dude, you're not alone in that. Apparently I've got one too, and trust me, you don't want to see it. It's the whole reason that I'm here right now, facing you, and backed up in this corner.

It's the reason my family is suffering, and it's the reason that I lose control of myself.

My fists curl into balls, and the anger and frustration growing inside me surfaces. I have no choice now, and it's exactly what I was trying to avoid.

I have to let him out, and the three familiar words flash in front of my eyes: Commando App Engaged, and I'm lost.

 _"Chase, this isn't you!" Leo yells at his rampaging brother. "You're my brother, my smart, yet annoying, brother! You would never do something like this. You've never been this unhinged before!" Leo pleads as 'Chase' chucks a water fountain at him._

 _"Leo, this isn't Chase and you know it," Bree says in a shaky voice. "This is Spike."_

 _"But I was able to bring him out of the Triton App before, why can't I bring him out of this?"_

 _"Because he was under the control of the Douglas then, and it isn't nearly as strong on this. This completely takes Chase over, and no one is controlling him." Bree explains._

 _"But-"_

 _"No Leo, the only way to get Chase out of this is by calming him down," Bree has to quickly duck as a garbage can is thrown at her head. "And that is not going to be easy."_

 _"Hey guys," Adam greets as he walks into the hallway, and walks over to where Bree is hiding behind a set of lockers. He is eating a hot dog he got from the cafeteria._

 _"Adam, you got a hot dog at a time like this?" Bree asks in disbelief._

 _"Yeah, why?" Adam asks as if there is nothing wrong. He then notices Spike. "Hey, what's up with Chase?" He asks with a mouthful of hot dog, and Bree looks at him with disgust._

 _"Ew...Adam, swallow before you speak," Bree says as she wipes away the spit from Adam off her face. "And that's not Chase, it's Spike."_

 _"Spike?" Adam asks with excitement. "I haven't seen him in a long time, I wonder how he is. I'm going to go ask him." Adam starts to move away from Bree and toward Spike, but Bree grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulls him back. "Aw, Bree, you made me drop my hot dog," Adam complains and bends over to pick it up._

 _"Adam, stop!" Bree swats the hot dog from his hand, inches away from his open mouth. "You can't eat that, it was on the floor. Besides, who knows how often Principal Perry has the floors cleaned." Adam watches sadly as Bree puts the remaining part of the hot dog in the garbage can that was just previously thrown at her._

 _"Also, you can't go over there, he's completely insane; I've never seem him this bad." Bree says as she looks over at Spike with a scared look in her eye._

 _"Dang!" Adam pouts and kneels down next to Bree._

 _"Ahhh!" Bree cringes as this time it wasn't something that was thrown this time, but someone. She looks over and watches as Spike has run out of things to throw, and has to resort to people._

 _"This is bad, really bad," Bree says with a scared voice. "He's completely uncontrollable, and I don't know how to stop him."_

 **A/N: Ooh, what's going to happen to that man? And Chase? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. It was brought to my attention how the POV change might be confusing, so the present time is in Chase and the flashbacks are in third person, hope this clears that up. Also, did anyone else freak out at the end of Bionic Actiom Hero Event? I won't spoil anything, but it's something I've been waiting forever to happen, and I'm just squealing with excitement!**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	3. Lost

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

 _Commando App Disengaged_

Man, do I have a killer headache, what happened?

I blink a few times to clear my vision. I'm still in the alley, but not in the corner. I'm standing in the middle of it, breathing heavily. I turned into Spike, didn't I? Great, but what happened during it?

I feel an object in my hand, and I raise it up shakily to where I can see it. As soon as it is in my eyesight, I drop it with a gasp. I expect it make a sound when it hits the ground, but none comes.

My eyes wander down to where I dropped it, and I instantly move away and up against the wall behind me. What have I done? No, what has _he_ done?

I can't bring myself to look away, and my heart races in my chest. The knife, which shined in the dim light, isn't shining because of the metal. Now, it's covered in a crimson liquid, and that's what's shining in the light.

The same liquid is pouring out a deep gash in the man's side. He's the reason the knife didn't make a sound when I dropped it, it's because it landed on his stomach, right next to the wound. The man lies still in front of me, and his skin is very pale. His mask has been pulled off, no, wait, cut off.

He doesn't look much older than 30, maybe 35, has a faint mustache growing, and a hooked nose. Other than the mustache, his head sports no hair.

Is he breathing? "Oh, please don't be dead, please don't be dead." I silently plead to myself as I slowly approach him and kneel down next to him. I hold my breath as I feel him for a pulse. I exhale deeply as I find one. The pulse is a little weak, and I give him a scan. He should live, as long as he gets help.

Approaching sirens alert me, and I'm instantly at my feet. Are they coming here? Did that lady call for help? How long has it been since I turned into Spike? All I know is that I have to get out of here, fast.

I quickly get to my feet and realize that my leg no longer stings. Now there is only some dry blood on it, and I am really hoping that it's mine.

As I get on my feet, I stagger, and my vision blurs for a few seconds. When I can see clearly again, I have a pounding headache, and I feel the back of my head. I freeze in my spot as I feel something wet and sticky, and I slowly look at my hand. Blood.

When the guy tackled me earlier, I must've hurt it then. At least I know what happened for this.

The sirens get louder, and I have a gut feeling that they're coming here. I take off, as far away from here as I can get.

I almost killed someone. I was almost a murderer.

No, _I_ wasn't almost a murderer. _He_ was, but I'm pretty sure that wouldn't hold up in court. That's exactly the problem, _he_ can ruin my life, but he would go on just fine, only coming back out to make it even worse.

Wait, it _was_ in an act of self-defense, so I could never have gotten into that much trouble. I still don't want to risk it. Who knows who they'll believe? Unless that lady shows up, I'm not sure. This would also have a big impact on Mr. Davenport as well. If word got out that his son killed a man, what would happen to his reputation, his career? This will also probably impact the rest of my family in some way. _He_ has already created a big impact on one of them.

I can't let anyone know what's just happened. Ever.

No one besides me, that guy, and _him_ are the only people who will ever know what's happened. Even I don't know everything that happened, but _he_ does.

I climb a fence into someone's backyard and quickly pass their house and onto the road. I look at the street sign, but I've never seen this street before. Now I wish that I could use my GPS to figure out where I am, but then they could find me. I'll just have to face the facts, I'm officially lost.

Well, if I'm lost, that means they won't find me here. Right?

 _"What did you say to me?" Spike's recognizable voice asks with pure anger in it._

 _"Bree?" Leo says with a shaky voice. "Um...does that sound a lot like Spike to you?"_

 _"Uh huh," Bree answers with a hint of fear shown on her face. "We have to do something!" She grabs Leo's arm and shoves their way through to the front. "Wait, where'd Adam go?" She looks around, but her oldest brother is nowhere to be found._

 _"That's not important right now, we need to do something before this gets out of hand," Leo looks over at the fight._

 _"Dude, what's up with your voice?" Trent asks with confusion. "Finally hit puberty in a matter of seconds?" He laughs at his own joke, but no one joins him._

 _Spike rushes forward and slams Trent against the lockers he was just up against. "How do you like a taste of your own medicine?" Spike growls and throws Trent onto the ground. He skids a few feet and some people have to move out his way._

 _Trent starts to get to his feet, but Spike advances towards him. "I'm not done with you yet." Spike grabs Trent by the back of his collar before he can get away._

 _"Man, what's gotten into you?" Trent asks as he squirms to try and loosen Spike's grip on him, but the tightness of the grip only grows._

 _"Nothing, I just thought it was my turn to take you out!" Spike throws Trent in the air and then catches him with both hands over his head. He spins him a few times before chucking him the direction of the doorway, barely missing the glass of the windows._

 _Trent is on his feet and out of the building as fast as he can. Spike doesn't bother to go after him, and he instead eyes other the other possible victims. He approaches the crowd of people, and they all scatter._

 _Bree and Leo don't bother to stay together; Leo runs to hide, but Bree stays back a moment. She's debating whether or not to approach Spike, but when she is almost hit by a flying locker, she decides it's better not to right now._

 _Spike isn't pleased with any of this, and he gets more amped up. He begins to go on a much more destructive rampage, tearing out and throwing everything in sight._

 _Inside Spike, he shows no signs of going away anytime soon, and the level of aggression only continues to rise._

 **A/N:** **Well, now Chase has no idea where he is, isn't that just great?**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	4. Blame

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

The sun is just beginning to rise when I open my eyes. After walking aimlessly for about an hour, I realized how tired I was. I guess that nap I took back in the woods wasn't enough. I found a small park and decided to take another nap on a bench.

Now, I can hear a car pass by every once in a while, which is completely different from the empty streets last night, or was it this morning, I'm not sure. I really wish I had my phone, I know how to disable the locator, or at least have a watch. I just need to know what time it is.

At least I know what day it is, Friday, and that means that my siblings are all at school, not out looking for me. Well, two of them should be there.

The memory rushes into my head, but I block it out. I refuse to think of _that_ incident again.

Ugh, why did this have to happen to me? _He_ 's always been here, always trying to ruin my life. There's never really been a big consequence from _his_ actions, until now. This is bad, very bad. I don't know how I'll ever be able to live with myself after this. A guy almost _died_ because of me!

No, I have to keep reminding myself, it was because if _him_. You know what he is? The bane of my existence. The reason I'm practically a criminal. The one who's destroying my family, without the slightest care. _He_ 's the dark side to my light.

There's those word again, _dark side._ When I first heard those words, they came from the person I least expected. I never expected to hear those two words together like that, and especially directed towards me. Wait, no, _him._

Again, I have to remind myself that _he_ 's to blame. _He_ 's always to blame, but am I ever? I don't know...maybe I could've held back more. Maybe I could've get my anger in check and not get so angry so fast. Maybe I could've calmed myself down more and none of these incidents would've happened.

All these maybes swim through my head, and they make me realize one thing. Maybe I am to blame.

Just think about it, if I had just stayed calm and cooled down, then _he_ would never have come out. _He_ can't come out when I'm calm. If I was only better at controlling my emotions, I wouldn't be sitting on a park bench who knows where.

So, am I the one to blame? Or is _he_?

Ugh! Why does this have to be so confusing? Why did this have to happen to me?

I tilt my head and stare into the sky. It's becoming lighter out, and it is no longer sunrise. Maybe I can figure out where I am now, and what time it is.

My stomach suddenly growls, and I realize that I haven't eaten anything since lunch at school yesterday. I'm really hungry, and I need to find something to eat. I feel my pockets and find my wallet, I'm glad I brought it.

I get up from the bench I'm on, but I am almost instantly sitting back down. The pain in my head is stronger than it was before, and I feel the back of it, there is no more blood. Great, I hope I don't have a concussion.

I don't have time for this. I get up from the bench, taking it slower this time. My head is still in pain, but I have to eat. I try my best to ignore the pain, but it doesn't work that well.

The park is in the middle of multiple neighborhoods, with one in each direction. I choose to guess for which one to go through. I decide on the one directly in front of the bench.

After walking for what I think is about twenty to thirty minutes, I notice a local diner in the distance. I pick up speed, my stomach growling even more with every step I take.

When I arrive at the front of the diner, I'm hungrier than I think I've ever been in my life. Okay, I know that's a bit exaggerated, but it doesn't matter to me.

I open the door, and a bell sounds indicating that I have entered. I look around a bit, noticing a jukebox against one of the walls, how nostalgic. There are about only about four or five other people, excluding the workers. I see that I can either sit in a booth or on a stool at the counter, I decide on a booth; I don't want anyone to notice the back of my head, which I need to clean.

I take a seat in a booth in the far back corner, away from everyone else in here. A lady, who is clearly a waitress, approaches me almost instantly. She gives a warm smile and hands me a menu.

"Can I start you off with anything to drink?" She asks in a thick southern accent.

"Um..." I look at the drinks on the menu and decide that I'm not in the mood for anything special, or anything that costs much; I need to save as much money as I can. "I'll just have a glass of water, please."

The waitress, whose name tag reads 'Dena', keeps her smile and writes it down. "I'll be right back with your water." She leaves me to get the drink.

There's a lot of food on the menu, and I quickly check my wallet to see how much money I have. Sixty-seven dollars and...thirteen cents, more than enough. I put my wallet back in my pocket and look back at the menu.

"Here you go," the waitress places the water in front of me on the table. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Oh," I look at the menu and choose the first thing that looks good to me. "I'll have the blueberry waffles with a side of hash browns."

"Okay, coming right up," she writes down my order, takes the menu from my hand, and leaves me.

I know I could've asked her to come back so I could think more about what I want, but I want to get out of here as fast as I can.

I look around again, and my eyes land on a clock on the wall opposite the jukebox. The time, according to that clock, is 8:06. Good, my siblings should all be in school by now.

The bell rings, indicating that someone else has entered the diner. I am instantly drawn to attention, and see that a lady with short blond hair has entered, but why does she look so familiar?

Wait, no, this can't be happening! Now I know why she's looks so familiar. She's the lady from yesterday, the one being attacked by that man! The man that I, no, _he_ stabbed.

She can't see me!

 _"Now what do we do?" Leo asks with a hint of fear in his voice. "We can't just stay hidden, we're practically sitting ducks!"_

 _"Ooh, do you think if I offer him the rest of my hotdog, he'll snap out of it?" Adam asks as he picks up the half-eaten hotdog from the floor._

 _"Ew, Adam, no!" Bree makes a disgusted face and rips the hotdog out of Adam's hand before shoving it into the garbage._

 _"Great, now we'll never know if it was going to work or not!" Adam pouts while sinking down into a corner. Bree only rolls her eyes before peeking over at Spike from behind a locker. He's got a severely angered look on his face, and he has run out of things and people to throw._

 _"Good, maybe since he's out of things to throw he'll calm down," Bree sighs._

 _"Well, there's that," Leo starts, "or he'll start raiding every room in the school!" Bree looks from Leo to Spike and sees him advancing toward the cafeteria._

 _"Oh no," Bree says with a scared look._

 _"What's the big deal, maybe he's just getting a hotdog?" Adam suggests as he joins Bree next to the side of the locker._

 _"Adam..." Bree decides not to argue with him._

 _"Bree, if we're going to do to something, we need to do it now," Leo suddenly says._

 _Bree hasn't thought out anything, but she knows he's right. She quickly gets up from her spot and starts walking toward Spike._

 _"Bree?" Leo questions her. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Honestly, I'm not even sure myself, but it may just be what we need to do." Bree answers as confidently as she can. "Or at least the only thing we can do," Bree whispers the last part to herself._

 _"Spike!" He whips around at the sound of his voice, and a menacing smile, that gives Bree chills, appears on his face._

 _"Ooh, fresh meat," he growls and approaches Bree. "Trying to be brave, Princess?" He spits the last word, and Bree suddenly regrets her choice._

 _"Please, Chase, I know you're in there, you just need to calm down," Bree places a hand on Spike's shoulder. He instantly grabs it and pulls her to the ground. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work."_

 _Spike yanks Bree up from the ground, and a look of fear flashes across her face before she is lifted above the ground. "Stop! Put me down!" Bree yells and squirms in Spike's hands, but his grip only tightens._

 _"Fat chance, Princess," Spike laughs._

 _"I hate that nickname!" Bree complains._

 _"I didn't ask for your approval!" Spike throws Bree across the room at the last word. Adam and Leo both come out of their hiding spots and attempt to catch her in time, but they aren't fast enough. Bree collides with the ground, her right leg hitting first._

 _Leo cringes when a slight crack is heard, and is almost certain that something broke. "Bree!" He yells as he comes back to his senses, as him and Adam rush over to her side. She's conscious and it didn't look like she hit her head anyway. "Are you okay?" Leo asks with worry, even though he's almost certain that she's not._

 _"I-I don't know," Bree cringes as she sits up and looks at her right leg. Leo and Adam's eyes both look down at it and cringe themselves; it's bent at an odd angle._

 _"Obviously not," Adam starts, "your leg's facing the wrong direction. Here, let me fix it." Adam reaches for Bree's leg, but Leo grabs his arm before he can do anything._

 _"No, Adam, her leg is broken, she needs help, medical help." Leo emphasizes on the word 'medical'._

 _Bree starts to feel a little dizzy and light-headed as the pain from her leg starts to catch up with her. She begins to sway in place and Leo notices almost right away._

 _"Bree, you need to stay with us, okay? We're going to get you help, just stay awake." Leo frantically tells Bree as her eyelids begin to droop._

 _"I'm trying, I'm trying," Bree says is a quiet voice. Her head suddenly lolls to one side and she's out like a light._

 _"Bree," Leo lifts her head, but it instantly goes back down. "Bree!" Anger boils up inside Leo and he rises to his feet and faces Spike, who has just stood there, breathing heavily, the entire time. "You! This is all your fault!" Spike doesn't even flinch at Leo's raised voice._

 _"Our sister is hurt because of you!" Leo yells, but he fails to notice that the enraged look on Spike's face has melted away. "Why can't you just control it!"_

 _"Yeah, why can't you?" Adam asks while not taking his eyes off of Bree. "I hate it when that dark side of you comes out! Look what it's done."_

 _"Yeah Spike, or Chase, what's the difference anyway!" Leo yells and his expression suddenly softens. "I thought you were our brother."_

 _Before anyone can react, Chase, no longer Spike, has run out of the school._

 **A/N:** **So, some things are beginning to fall into place. I hope that this flashback cleared some stuff up for you all. Also, I just thought I'd mention that yesterday I posted a one-shot, what if, for Lab Rats, so please check it out. I actually posted it yesterday on purpose becuase it was my second year anniversary of joining this website, so yeah…**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	5. Run

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

I sink further into my seat, hoping the lady will not see me. I watch as she takes a seat at the counter, and then is greeted by the same lady who took my order.

"Mornin' Leann, how are you?" They clearly know each other.

"Not so great, you wouldn't believe the night I had," the lady sighs.

"That bad, huh? Why don't you tell me about it as I wait for an order to be filled." The waitress keeps her smile as she pours the lady a cup of coffee.

"You have no idea."

I quickly get up from my seat and head into the bathroom. I go right to a sink and stare at my reflection in the mirror. My face isn't dirty, and I don't look that bad. I turn my head and look at the back of it as best as I can.

My hair is matted down in dry blood, which I quickly clean off. I shake my head to dry it, but I instantly regret it as a wave of dizziness hits me, and I have to grab onto the sink to keep myself from falling. Okay, maybe I do have a concussion, I'm not entirely sure.

I turn my head to look at the back of it again. I lift up my hair and notice a big cut in my head and lightly touch it, I instantly hiss at the pain. At least its stopped bleeding.

I turn on the faucet and cup my hands under the water. I splash the water on my face in an attempt to help wake myself up more. I turn off the water and take a paper towel to dry my face, and some of my hair, off. I crumple up and throw the paper towel in the garbage.

I stand and stare at my reflection for a good five minutes, just thinking.

Thinking of why I'm here in the first place.

Thinking of why my sister didn't easily super speed to find me already.

Thinking of why I ran when my family was close to finding me.

Because of _him_...and because of _me_.

And...thinking of how to stop this, once and for all, so it never happens again.

I turn the water back on and splash water onto the mirror, causing my reflection to distort. I just can't look at myself; I have trouble seeing me anymore. All I see, is _him._

I turn off the water and head back out into the diner. My food is waiting for me, just as I figured it would. I sit down, avoiding looking over to where the lady is seated.

I dig into my waffles and eat them as fast as I can. They're actually really good, but not as good as Tasha's, no one can beat her waffle-making skills. I suddenly feel a little homesick at the thought of Tasha's waffles, and her many other breakfast foods.

I force myself to look over to the lady, and I suddenly panic as she gets off her stool and starts walking this way. We only lock eyes for a split second, but it's long enough for her to recognize me.

"Hey, kid!" She yells and starts rushing towards me. Not sure what to do, I do the only thing I can think of, I run. I hop up from my seat and sprint into the bathroom before she gets any closer. She wouldn't follow me into the men's room, right?

I decide to not take any chances, and I frantically look around for an escape. I notice a window in the far back corner of the bathroom, but it's just out of my reach. I quickly get onto the counter, and then jump off and grab the windowsill. I pull myself up and pop the window open. I take one look back and get a sudden idea.

I use my molecularkinesis to smash all the mirrors, and a smile, that leaves an uneasy feeling in my stomach, crawls onto my face. I turn back around and don't look back this time as I slide right out the window.

~  
 _  
"Did-did he just hear all of that?" Leo asks with a shaky voice and a look of panic on his face._

 _"I don't know, but we have to find out," a small voice says from behind Leo. He turns around and quickly sees that Bree has woken up._

 _"Bree! You're okay!" Leo cheers as he rushes to her side across from Adam._

 _"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Bree says as she sits up with little assistance. "We need to go after Chase, now." She tries to get up, but she instantly falls back down when she puts the slightest pressure on her right leg. Bree hisses at the pain, and Leo and Adam offer their help._

 _"Really, guys, I'm fine," Bree insists, but Leo isn't having any of it._

 _"Yeah, sure," he says sarcastically._

 _"Well, if you are then I might as well get another hotdog." Adam lets go of Bree, and Leo only has a second to react and keep her from hitting the ground._

 _"Adam!" Leo yells as he pulls stepbrother back._

 _"Come on, I'm hungry," Adam complains but doesn't try to leave again._

 _"Now, can we go find Chase before he runs off or does something stupid like that?" Bree asks as Leo and Adam slowly help her to her feet, well foot; she keeps her broken leg off the ground, and Leo supports her on that side._

 _"Bree, your leg has to be our top priority right now," Leo demands as he looks worriedly at Bree's leg. "We need to get you home and to Big D."_

 _"What about-"_

 _"No, Bree, Chase can wait," Bree still isn't budging. "Besides, he's probably only run off to home, I'm guessing..." Leo trails off and silently hopes that Bree has caved._

 _"Alright," Bree sighs, "I just hope Chase has run home, not off who-knows-where."_

 _"Good," Leo gives a small smile and looks over at Adam, who was slowly creeping away. "Adam! Come on! We're going home, and you can eat all you want there." Adam perks up at the mention of eating, and he happily lifts Bree up, out of Leo's grip, fireman's style._

 _"Adam! Put me down!" Bree yells and whacks Adam on the back, but he continues to head out of the building with Bree over his shoulder._

 _"Sorry, Bree, but the faster we get home, the faster I get food." Adam smiles as he rushes out the school, with Leo hot on his heels._

 _"Chase! Wait!" Leo yells after Chase's retreating form as he enters the house seconds before him. He watches as Chase throws his backpack onto a chair and runs into the elevator. Of course Leo goes after him, but the elevator closes right as he reaches it, and all Leo can do is watch._

 _"Hey, Leo, where should I put her?" Adam asks about Bree as he enters the house. Leo turns around and stares at him for a second, before pointing to the couch. "Okay," Adam carelessly plops her onto the couch._

 _"Hey!" Bree complains and cringes when her body hits the couch, but she manages to keep her right leg from taking any of the impact._

 _Adam ignores Bree's comments and makes a beeline straight for the fridge. He smiles and grabs an armful of pudding cups, and rushes over to take a seat in the same chair that Chase's backpack is on. Adam kicks it off with his foot and sits down with a happy look on his face. "I've been waiting so long for this."_

 _"Dang it!" Leo yells in frustration when the elevator refuses to work. "He must've disabled it or something so we couldn't follow him."_

 _"Great, now what do we do?" Bree complains as she sits up for a moment to place a pillow under her leg. "You know, you should be the ones doing this, right?"_

 _"Oh, right, sorry," Leo apologizes while not taking his eyes off the elevator._

 _"Leo, we'll just have to wait until Mr. Davenport gets home," Bree says as she lies back down._

 _"But...fine," Leo huffs and takes a seat on a stool. "Oh, Bree, right, do you need anything?"_

 _"Um, let's see, my leg's broken, so maybe some medical attention!" Bree yells at Leo._

 _"Look, we need to wait for Big D to come home first. You know why we can't take you to a hospital," Leo says with an obvious tone._

 _"But it's my_ leg _!" Bree emphasizes on the last word. "It's not like they do a full body scan or something!"_

 _"We can't take any chances, and you know that," Leo sighs and turns around on the stool to face her. "Besides, you don't look like you're in that much pain."_

 _"Leo, if you could feel how much pain I'm in right now, you'd faint."_

 _"Wait, are you saying that you're tougher than me?" Leo asks with a look of hurt._

 _"No, she's just saying that you're weak," Adam answers for Bree with a mouthful of pudding._

 _"That's not-what I mean is-yes, that's exactly what I mean," Bree says, unsure of how to answer._

 _"Fine, I'm not going to even get you ice then," Leo gives a hard spin and faces away from Bree._

 _"Yes, because ice would do_ so _much for a_ broken leg _!" Bree yells sarcastically, but she leans forward and accidentally bumps her right leg. She instantly winces and lies back down with a groan. Bree looks up at the ceiling and closes her eyes._

 _Even though Leo was facing the other way, he's watching Bree out of the corner of his eye. He sees her wince in pain and hears her groan. He sighs, hops off the stool, and goes over to the fridge. He opens the freezer and pulls out two ice packs._

 _Leo slowly walks over to Bree and carefully places the ice packs on what looks to him like the worse parts._

 _Bree immediately notices the sudden coldness on her injured leg, and she peeks over at it. She feels a hint of happiness from Leo and relief from her leg._

 _"I know it won't help much, but it will help some," Leo sighs and walks back over to his stool._

 _"Thanks," Bree says in a small voice, but Leo is just able to hear it and smiles at it._

 **A/N: So, we've got some brother-sister bonding going on, and you should expect more of that in the future. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	6. Karma

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

Okay, so in hindsight, jumping out a window wasn't my best idea, but I really didn't have much of a choice. What I didn't plan for was the dip in the ground underneath the window.

As I come out of the window, I don't notice it. When I reach the dip, I clearly do because my ankle suddenly jerks in surprise, and I fall straight onto the cold cement ground waiting for me.

The ground feels cold underneath me, and it suddenly brings back the memory of before; when the guy knocked me down onto the cement only yesterday. The same guy, _we_ almost killed. I've resorted to saying _we_ now, instead _him_ or me, because _we_ are both to blame. I realized this when I was staring at my reflection a little bit ago.

Wow, you really are brought into a clear perspective of things when looking at yourself in a mirror. Well, now a broken mirror.

I snap out of my thoughts, and with a groan I attempt to push myself up from the ground. Attempt is the keyword here, because I am instantly back on my stomach when a wave of dizziness passes over me and my vision blackens for a second. I blink a few times, waiting for my vision to clear and sit up on the ground.

A sudden sting of pain brings my attention to my left ankle, the same one that caused me to fall in the first place. It's got a nasty red mark on it, which I know will turn into an even nastier bruise. It also looks as if it already swelling a little, which means it needs to be iced now or it will swell up even more.

I lightly poke my ankle, but I instantly jerk my hand back when a sharp burst of pain shoots through it. I wince at the pain, and a single tear forms in my eye. I quickly wipe it away, and I continue to look at my ankle.

After examining my ankle a bit more, I come to the conclusion that I've sprained it. I'm just glad it's not broken; I cringe at the word, and the look of Bree's leg pops into my head. I guess it's just karma, isn't it? I break her leg, so I sprain my ankle and have a concussion, which I _think_ is just a minor one, or at least hope it is.

Realization suddenly hits me hard, and I know that I have to get away from here, fast. I carefully get to my feet, while trying to avoid putting any extra pressure on my left ankle. If I'm going to get anywhere, I'll have to walk on my bad ankle; I don't have much of a choice. It's only now that I realize that there is a set of woods behind the diner; is it the same one I was in?

The woods are my only good option right now, as I have the ability to hide myself amongst the trees. I doubt the lady would bother to follow me into there, she probably thinks I live over here and ran home or something. I'll just have to risk it, and with no other choice, I limp way into the shadow of the trees.

 _"Dark side, eh? Well, congrats because you're about to meet someone else's." Spike's familiar voice laughs at the masked man in front of him._

 _The man stares at him for a moment, clearly confused at the sudden change of voice, before he gives a small laugh. "Whatever kid, it's a nice try, but you don't scare me."_

 _"Oh, I will," Spike growls and straightens up with a threatening look on his face._

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's just get this over with." The man acts as if this a joke, since he obviously doesn't know better._

 _"Exactly my thought," Spike gives a menacing smile and suddenly kicks toward the man, but doesn't hit him._

 _"Funny," the man says sarcastically, "but that's not intimidating or anything."_

 _"Who says I was aiming for you?" Spike holds up something, which happens to be shining in the dim light. "So, you scared now?" He keeps his smile, and the man's eyes widen when he realizes why. He is no longer in possession of the knife, Spike is. He was too focused on not getting hit, that he failed to notice that Spike had kicked the knife out of his hand._

 _The man looks down at his hand in surprise and unclenches it. His hand feels empty without the weight of the knife in it, and he quickly wipes the sweat on it off on his pants._

 _"So, if this is how you want to play, then let's play." The man snarls and curls his hands into fists._

 _"I've been waiting for this all day," Spike lunges at the man. He knocks them both onto the ground, and the whole time they're down there it's Spike stabbing the knife in the man's direction but it is dodged every time._

 _"Ugh, stop moving, you're just making this harder on yourself," Spike snaps as the man rolls out of his grip. He turns out just in time to be kicked right in the head and fall onto the ground, hitting his head there as well._

 _Spike is only dazed for a split second, pushing the thought of the pain to the back of his head. He flies up from the ground, catching the man off guard, as he probably expected him to be down for a lot longer._

 _Spike uses this to his advantage and swings his leg under the man's legs, bringing him to the ground with a thud. This momentarily stuns him as he hit his head on the impact. Spike falls on top of the man, and stares at him with a sickening smile, before doing what he's planned for the entire time._

 _As slow as he can, Spike plunges the knife into the man's_ _side and twists it around a few times. The man screams in pain and then, almost instantly, falls into a pain-free unconsciousness._

 _Spike groans as his victim is no longer conscious, and it's no longer fun. He pulls out the knife, and his eyes drift over to the mask covering the man's face. Spike walks over and carelessly removes the mask with the knife, cutting it a few times._

 _"You're what I was up against, pathetic," Spike laughs while eyeing the man's facial features with a disgusted look. "Maybe I should've been a little easier on you, oh well, it's too late for that now." Spike gives another laugh before stepping over the man and turning around towards him. He looks down and gives one more laugh before returning control to the host of his body._

 **A/N: Now the truth of what happened in the fight between the masked guy and Spike is revealed, and you know more about why Chase has a concussion. Sorry for taking a little longer than normal to post this chapter, I've been really busy lately with marching band and tennis. School starts for me next Tuesday, so updating will become even less frequent then, but I'll try to post one more before then. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	7. Pain

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

It's only been about a half an hour since I entered these woods, but the pain in my ankle is becoming unbearable. I have also yet to determine if these are the same woods I went throughout yesterday; in my defense, all woods look the same, one condensed place of multiple trees.

Amongst the trees I am hidden, and it comforts me in an indescribable way. I just like it here, where I'm alone, and at peace. _He_ can't come out and ruin my life because there is no one here to force him out, just me and my thoughts, which I'm being very cautious with.

I know it will only take a couple more minutes before the pain in my ankle becomes excruciating and I won't be able to go any further, so I push myself to get a little farther before that happens.

The walking stick that I've been using since about ten minutes in is the reason I've gotten this far. I hope that it will help me get even further through the pain.

After about ten more minutes I can't make it any longer. I collapse under a tree right where I am, and I grit my teeth through the pain. My hand is also gripping the walking stick so much that my knuckles have turned white.

I try my best to take deep breaths and try to ignore the pain, but it's not working. I should've known better than to walk on an injured ankle, but what choice did I have?

Here I am complaining about a sprained ankle, when _we_ practically snapped Bree's leg in half. Okay, maybe not as bad as that, but her leg is broken because of _us_ , because of _me,_ because I couldn't stop myself from unleashing _him_ and hurting her. What kind of brother am I? A lousy one, if anything.

She'll never forgive me, and I can't blame her. She can be as mad as she wants at me, and it's not like she'll see me anytime soon anyway. Even if I do come home, the time that elapsed since I was last there won't be enough. No amount of time will ever be enough, for me, for her, or any one of them.

I force myself to release the walking stick, as it has started to dig into my skin and give me splinters. The stick rolls away from me, and my hand that was just around it, instantly clenches into a fist. I use it to punch the ground in frustration and pain.

I lean back on the tree, but the bark is uncomfortable, so I sit right back up. A small wave of dizziness overcomes me when I move up too fast, and I close my eyes tightly, waiting for it to pass. When it does pass, I open my eyes and stare at the sky for a minute.

I notice a sudden lightness in my pockets, and I realize that my wallet had fallen out. I look for it frantically, as it contains the only money I have with me. I notice almost instantly a few feet away from me. I am able to reach my walking stick, and I try and use it to reach my wallet, but it's just out of my reach.

Carefully, I shift my way over, and I am able to barely get my wallet open and onto the stick. I pull back quickly, and I immediately place my wallet back in my pocket.

After putting my wallet away, I move myself back over to my spot. What I failed to notice, was the small log in my way. Throwing caution to the wind, I bring myself to my original spot, but as I do so, my left leg hits the log that I failed to see.

I let out a scream of pain, and instantly bite my tongue to keep from screaming anymore. Tears weld up in my eyes, and I don't bother to wipe them away. I attempt to move my leg around the log, which only leads to me hitting it again.

The pain is the worst I've ever felt, and my vision becomes fuzzy. I am now able to get my leg past the log, and I rest against the tree, ignoring the feeling of the bark on my back, that doesn't bother me at the moment.

I close my eyes tightly and the tears escape, and they slowly fall down my cheeks. My mind only focuses on the pain, and I fail to hear the sound of approaching footsteps until they're right next to me.

I try to open my eyes, but the pain is too much and I fall into darkness. The last thing I hear is someone calling my name.

 _After Mr. Davenport fixed up Bree, and Leo explained the whole situation to him while Adam just ate his pudding, they decided to search for Chase. Adam stayed behind with Bree as she rested, so it's just Leo and Mr. Davenport._

 _Their first idea was to check Chase's chip location, but weren't so happy when the locator had been turned off. Leo pointed out how it was very recent, the two of them head off in search of Chase at his last known location._

 _Leo expected to end up somewhere in the town, but when Mr. Davenport pulled over in front of some woods, he was confused. He gets out of the car and just stood there for a good minute, before he realizes that Mr. Davenport has already headed in. He had to run to catch up to him._

 _"Why are we in the woods?" Leo asks as he shoves a branch away from his face._

 _"Because this is Chase's last known location," Mr. Davenport answers as he pulls a cellphone out of his pocket. "And he left his phone in the lab, so this is the only lead we have on him." He puts the phone back in his pocket and then steps over a large log in front of him._

 _"But I-" Leo stops himself halfway over the log when the sudden crunch of leaves in the distance catches his attention. "Did you hear that?"_

 _"Of course, Chase might be close," Mr. Davenport hurries ahead._

 _"Or it could be a vicious, rabid animal waiting for us," Leo mumbles under his breath, but he follows with haste._

 _"Did you see him?" Leo asks when he catches up with Mr. Davenport, who has stopped himself next to a log that looks like it's a fallen tree._

 _"If I did, do you think I'd be standing here, not chasing after him?" Mr. Davenport snaps in frustration as he begins to pace._

 _"Sorry, I was just asking," Leo puts his hands up in defense and takes a seat on the log._

 _"No, no, it's just that..." Mr. Davenport trails off. "I wish I could find him, so I could talk to him. None of us are mad, and I don't know why he thinks that." He stops pacing and plops down on the log next to Leo._

 _"I might know why," Leo fumbles with his words and refuses to make eye contact with Mr. Davenport._

 _"Leo, what didn't you tell me?" Mr. Davenport raises his voice, and Leo scoots further away from him._

 _"Well, before Chase ran out, he might've overheard a few things that Adam and I said."_

 _"Might've?"_

 _"Well, we didn't know that he wasn't Spike anymore, and we let our anger at him. We both said some stupid things, and if I could take them back I would. I wish I never said any of those things to him." Leo kicks a rock in front of him, and he braces for the impact of Mr. Davenport's yelling at him._

 _"Leo, I don't want you to blame yourself for this, it's not your fault." To Leo's surprise, a comforting hand is placed on his shoulder and he faces Mr. Davenport._

 _"But I said all those mean things to him-"_

 _"It was your anger and frustration talking, not you. Trust me, deep down, Chase knows that you really didn't mean those things."_

 _"And what if he doesn't?"_

 _"Then we'll be looking for a long time," Mr. Davenport laughs, trying to lighten the mood. "Okay?"_

 _"Okay," Leo sighs and the two of them rise from the log._

 _"We should be heading back, it's getting pretty dark," Mr. Davenport notices._

 _"What about Chase?" Leo asks with a hint of sadness in his voice._

 _"Unfortunately, without any more leads and it's getting dark out, we'll have to stop for now, no matter how much either of us don't want to."_

 _"Alright," Leo sighs and they start to head out of the woods._

 _"Oh, and no school for any of you tomorrow," Mr. Davenport suddenly says._

 _"Why?" Leo asks confused._

 _"Well, Bree's hurt, Adam will probably blab to everyone about what really happened, and I need you to help me look for Chase."_

 _Leo looks up at Mr. Davenport with surprise, "Seriously?"_

 _"Seriously," Mr. Davenport smiles and gives Leo a small hug. "Now, let's go home, and tomorrow we'll search all day for Chase, and we won't stop until we find him."_

 **A/N: Who found Chase, Mr. Davenport and Leo, or someone else? So, I start school tomorrow, and I really wanted to get this chapter out before it started. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, between tennis, band, school, and going to my cottage this weekend, it might be a longer what than you would expect. Please be patient with me, and I will have the next chapter up when I can.**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	8. Wish

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

A throbbing pain, that's the first thing I register. The second, the softness of something underneath me, and something on top of me as well. I know instantly that I am no longer in the woods, and I wish I was.

My head has a bad throbbing pain in it, but it was worse before. My ankle has the same throbbing pain, but it's a little sharper.

There's a slight pressure around the top of my head, and I'm pretty sure that it's a bandage. My ankle has the same feeling, so it must be bandaged as well.

I want to open my eyes, but my eyelids are heavy, and I am unable to. I try to move my hand, but I feel too weak. My whole body refuses my command, and I am frozen in place.

"When do you think he's going to wake up?" A voice asks, and now I really wish I was back in the woods.

"Bree, he's been like this for the past two days, how am I supposed to know?" _Two days!_

"I know, but I just want him to wake up, not be like this, and everything's okay," Bree sounds like she's been crying, or is now.

"You know that when he comes to, a lot won't be the same or okay." The other person, I've figured out, is Leo.

"I just wish that it will be, okay!?" Bree suddenly blows up, but I still can't move to intervene. "You know what else I wish?! I wish that Chase was okay! I wish that my leg wasn't broken! I wish that Chase never heard those things that you and Adam said about him when you thought he was still Spike! And you know what I wish most of all?!"

"No," Leo says in a tiny voice, I'm guessing out of fear.

"I wish that this whole thing never happened in the first place!" I hear the clicking sound, of what I can only assume are crutches, start and then fade away quickly. I have a feeling that Bree just left, and I wish that I could've done something to stop her.

"Sorry you had to hear that Chase, well I guess you really didn't have to, did you?" Leo jokes, but I can tell that his spirit isn't in it. "She's been taking it the worst out of all of us, and I'm guessing that you know why." He's silent for a moment before continuing, "You know, all those things she said...I wish them too."

Leo places his hand on my arm and sighs. "Please wake up soon, we miss you, even though it's only been two days, we do. Besides, it feels like it's been three because you weren't here for one day. Anyway, when you do wake up, someone will be waiting right here, next to you, for you. I promise," Leo removes his hand but he doesn't leave.

I try my best to move, make a sound, or anything, but I can't. I suddenly start to feel tired, and I drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _"We've been searching since six, can we get something to eat," Leo complains. "I want to find Chase as much as you do, but I can't really be searching as hard as I can on an empty stomach."_

 _"Alright, Leo, let's take a short break for lunch," Mr. Davenport complies. "Why don't we go to that diner over there," Mr. Davenport points to a diner no too far from them._

 _"Works for me," Leo smiles and they head over to the diner._

 _The two of them walk in, and Leo looks around the place. He notices a jukebox and wonders if it still works or if it's just for show. He follows Mr. Davenport to the counter, and the two of them take a seat on the stools._

 _Leo sits next to Mr. Davenport, and a lady who looks extremely worn out. He stares at her for a minute, but he quickly looks at the menu when she turns her head._

 _"So, what can I get for the two of you to drink?" Leo looks up at the waitress and then back down at the menu._

 _"I'll take a Pepsi," Leo says and the lady writes it down. He looks back down at the menu and figures what he wants to eat as the waitress writes down Mr. Davenport's drink choice._

 _"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," Leo takes notice of her southernness, which is shown clearly through her accent._

 _"That stupid kid you were trying to find, he didn't even pay for his meal." Leo looks up and watches the waitress converse with the lady next to him._

 _"Yeah, that's probably my fault, I probably scared him away." Leo just can't help but overhear as this sounds more interesting than picking out his lunch._

 _"It's okay, Leann, maybe he'll come back later and pay for when you're gone," the waitress suggests._

 _"I hope, and then maybe you can't find out who he is for me," the lady, Leann, hopes. "You know, he-"_

 _"Hold that thought," the waitress, Dena, according to her name tag, sticks out her hand. "I still need to do my job." She grabs the drinks behind her and delivers them to Leo and Mr. Davenport. "Alright, so what would you two like to eat?"_

 _"Um...I'll have the hot ham sandwich with a side of curly fries," Leo smiles and closes his menu._

 _The waitress takes the menus from Leo and Mr. Davenport once they both have ordered. As he waits for his food, Leo continues to listen in on the conversation next to him. To keep them from thinking he's completely eavesdropping, he pretends to play a game on his phone._

 _"Okay, so, anyway, that kid, what were you going to say about him?" Dena, the waitress, asks._

 _"Oh, right, he just has this look of innocence on him, so you're probably right about him returning." Leann sighs and rests her chin on the palms of her hands. "Also, he's not exactly a kid, he looked about maybe fifteen. He might be a bit short for his age, however."_

 _Leo suddenly perks up, but he knows it's impossible. There's no way they're talking about Chase, right? It's impossible, how could it not be?_

 _"Did he look hurt to you?" Leann asks with a hint of concern._

 _"What do you mean?" Dena asks as a bell is rung behind her. "Whoops, hold on." She grabs the food and delivers it to Mr. Davenport and Leo. Leo instantly begins to fill his empty stomach._

 _"What I mean is that that kid, well teen, whatever, saved me from a mugger. Who knows what could've happened if he hadn't stepped in. I was extremely surprised to find him unscathed when I saw him. How could a kid who looks so, well, weak, take down a man like that?" Leann asks with complete disbelief and she sits back up._

 _"I don't know, there are some pretty surprising people in the world," Dena comments._

 _"Yeah, I'm just glad I called the police, they might've been the ones to save him, who knows?" Leann starts to get up, "Anyway, nice talking to you, but I have to go. Make sure to contact me if he shows up again, okay?"_

 _"Okay, let's just hope he doesn't sneak out of the bathroom this time," Dena jokes._

 _"Yeah, I don't know how I didn't catch that before it happened, bye," Leann steps out of the diner. The only sounds remaining inside are those of eating, cooking, and the taking of orders._

 _Leo finishes off his food quickly and heads to the bathroom, which could possibly be the last known location of Chase, if he is who the two women were taking about. He enters the bathroom, and he has to stop in his spot to avoid stepping on the remains of a broken mirror._

 _Leo looks up quizzically and sees that all the mirrors in the bathroom have been shattered. What surprises Leo is that none of the mirrors remains landed in the sink or on the counter. He carefully walks around them to get where the window was left open, and he hops onto the counter, then to the window. He pulls himself up and peeks out._

 _Inside, Leo knows that if Chase did jump out this window, then he had to have gone into the woods. Right now, it's the only lead they've got. Besides, the only way the mirror parts didn't land on the counter or in the sinks, was because they were either pulled off then shattered, or...telekinetically pulled off._

 _Leo hops down and rushes out of the bathroom, ignoring the mirror pieces that he steps on. He runs over to where Mr. Davenport is sitting and has just finished paying._

 _"We-we have to go, now," Leo takes a second to catch his breath._

 _"Why?" Mr. Davenport asks while taking in Leo's appearance._

 _"No time to explain," Leo grabs his arm and pulls him out of the diner and runs towards the woods._

 _"Leo, could you please tell me where we're going?"_

 _"If we didn't leave now, we may never catch up to him," Leo says, not answering the direct question._

 _"Him? You mean Chase?" Mr. Davenport asks with surprise._

 _"Of course I mean Chase, who else what I mean?" Leo grumbles under his breath._

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing!" Leo speeds up, moving further and further into the woods, with Mr. Davenport hot in his heels._

 _The two of them come to a dead stop when a painful scream is heard. Leo instantly speeds towards the location of the scream, and Mr. Davenport tries his best to keep up._

 _Leo goes faster, if that's even possible at this point, when his eyes land on a half-unconscious Chase._

 _"Chase!" He yells as his injured brother falls into unconsciousness._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Bree definitely had one heck of an outburst there... Anyway, Chase is home, yay! But he doesn't want to be there, boo! Well, what can you do? Also, I'm sorry for how long this chapter took, like I said in my last author's note, I've been pretty busy since school started, so I'll try to get the next chapter up when I can.**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


End file.
